


Waking Up From A Dream

by djh_one



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djh_one/pseuds/djh_one
Summary: After 'We Go Up' comeback stage, Taeyong finds Mark with the rest of the Dreamies.





	Waking Up From A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaread.
> 
> Please go and support NCT Dream!

Taeyong found Mark and the rest of the Dreamies after their performance was over. He was there to support their first comeback stage, not to mention, mostly for Mark.

‘’You did amazing!’’ He spoke with a loud voice, still energetic because of the song. He got Donghyuck in an headlock and shook him playfully. ‘’I’m so proud!’’

‘’You really liked it?’’ Jisung asked with sparkling eyes. _Still a baby even though he grew up a lot._ Taeyong thought. He nodded and reached forward, ruffling the youngest one’s hair in an affectionate way. Chenle and Renjun were hugging each other in the back ground, jumping around like 5-years-olds. It was nice to see them this cheerful. They were all so stressed because of this comeback and worked real hard for it; Taeyong witnessed it all with his eyes. They were still young and they needed to play around, not work in a studio for hours on end.

‘’What about our vocals? Were we okay?’’ Jeno asked, his arms around Jaemin’s waist, cheeks still puffed and red from all the jumping around. He meant the live stage, the boys didn’t use lip-syncing.

‘’Only okay? You all were even better than you were in the studio.’’

It was true. No matter how you looked at it, from their dancing to their vocals and to their rap parts, the performance was amazing. They were real professionals, it could be seen in every step they took.

Speaking of rap... There was only one person who stood quiet the whole time; the main rapper. Taeyong released Donghyuck who was still in h,s headlock, and went to Mark. He sat next to him on the bench. The boy’s head was down, his eyes not leaving the ground. He took a few seconds before lifting his head and taking a look at Taeyong.

He was smiling the most heartbreaking smile Taeyong ever saw. He, without thinking much, took a hold of Mark’s arm and got on his feet.

‘’I’m borrowing Mark for a bit.’’ He announced and started to pull Mark to where the break rooms were.

‘’Hyung, where are you taking me?’’ Mark asked, trying to match Taeyong’s steps so he didn’t trip over his own feet.

‘’Shh, we are almost there.’’ Taeyong answered. He was sure it was somewhere here.

A-ha!

He turned the knob and pulled Mark inside, closing the door after themselves but not locking it.

‘’What happened?’’ Taeyong asked, plumped himself down on the closest chair. ‘’The performance was really good. You did an amazing job. There was no slips or mistakes. What’s the problem?’’

Mark’s face once again fell, his eyes focused on his feet. He shrugged.

‘’Nothing, hyung. If this was the reason, I’m leaving. I have to have a talk with my members.’’ He turned on his heels but Taeyong was faster. He held Mark’s arm and then got a hold of the boy’s hoodie. He pulled him to himself, his chest flush against his back.

‘’Mark...’’ He said in a low voice. ‘’Tell me, what’s the problem?’’

Maybe it was because he was with Taeyong, or maybe because he couldn’t take it anymore, no matter what the reason was, he let himself go. He clutched at Taeyong’s sleeves and pressed his head on the boy’s shoulder.

‘’I didn’t think leaving was going to be this painful.’’ He finally admitted out loud. ‘’I’m graduating, hyung. I’m officially leaving Dream.’’

Taeyong felt his own heart ache with Mark’s broken voice. He pressed himself even closer and hugged the younger boy even harder.

‘’You will still see them. ’’ He didn’t know what to say and to be honest, it didn’t sound all that convincing to his own ears either. ‘’You’re not losing them completely. Hyuck will be there with you.’’

‘’It will not be the same! How often do we see U members? How often was I even seeing Dreamies? They had to take their shots without me and Hyuck most of time... And now... I don’t even know how I feel. I will have less schedule to follow but... But do I even want that?’’

Mark never once complained about his lack of time and exteme duties. He tried to do his best no matter what. Taeyong knew he boy was feeling guilty because he thought he couldn’t be there for his Dream members enough. That was not true at all; he never missed a practice day, worked hard for their songs and supported his members like how a good leader would.

He got used to them so much that now he was hurting because of his leave.

‘’We will still have promotions together and it’s not like they will evet let you go anyway. You aren’t dying, Mark. You are just graduating and they will too, one day. You will join sub units with them, you will write song with them... Just endure it for a bit more and Hyuck and the rest will join you in no time.’’

Mark sniffled and rubbed his eyes, careful not to smear his make up.

‘’I’m jealous of Hyuck.’’ Mark said, his voice a bit hoarse. ‘’He will get to see everyone...’’

Taeyong loosened his arms to allow Mark to turn around, and wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist instead, now face to face. They were almost the same height and Taeyong loved everything about it.

‘’I’m also jealous of Hyuck.’’ he commented. ‘’I’m not enough for you, huh?’’

Taeyong’s lips took the shape of a small pout. Mark couldn’t help but let out a chuckle.

‘’Heh, Hyuck and I will each other less now that he will be continuing with Dreamies while I won’t.’’

He knew Taeyong was not serious but still even his mock jealousy was enough to make Mark feel butterflies in his stomach.

‘’I’m here, Mark.’’ the older said. ‘’Please don’t hide anything from me, okay?’’

Mark nodded and wrapped his arms around Taeyong’s neck despite the risk of getting caught. He couldn’t care less about it at that moment. They rubbed their noses together for a few seconds, relaxing into each other’s touch. It was getting tiring to stay on their feet so Taeyong pulled both of them to the couch.

‘’I felt similiar when Hansol left, you know. ‘’ He started. ‘’I felt left out, like he was moving forward and I was making no headway. But I had my own members and then I had you... Life goes on no matter how painful it might be. You will get used to not being a Dreamie, just like you got used to being one. Hyuck will be there with you.’’ He stopped and pecked the corner of Mark’s lips. ‘’ _I_ will be there for you. For now, all you have to is working hard for your comeback stages and show people your best. Make your leave a memorable one. Your fans deserve it. More importantly, your members deserve it. This will be the last stage you will perform with them, make them proud.’’

Mark nodded once more, tightening his hold on Taeyong. His feelings were overflowing out of his body like a volcanic explosion. Taeyong didn’t talk about Hansol that much, hell, he almost never talked about his feelings. It was all adding to the emotion bag Mark was carrying. He put his hands on Taeyong’s chest connected their lips in the most intense way.

It was similiar to their first kiss; a little bit shy, scared to get caught and full of raw emotions.

Taeyong let out a soft whimper and tilted his head to deepen the kiss, receiving a similiar reaction from Mark. His hands found their place around Mark’s neck and his waist, pulling him closer till there was no space between their bodies. Their small kiss was leaving its place to a full make out session and the fear of getting caught was only adding to the fuel.

Still, they were both rational people and they both knew when to stop.

Mark was the first to break the kiss and pull himself back. On his tongue was still Taeyong’s fresh mint taste and it made him yearn for more.

‘’We should get going, hyung.’’ He whispered even though they were alone. Taeyong’s eyes was still closed and his mouth was still hanging open, puffy lips a clear evidence of their previous activities.

It took a few seconds for Taeyong to open his eyes and look at Mark. He pulled the boy into a hug, face on the crook of the boy’s neck.

‘’Let’s stay at the studio tonight.’’

It was not a request, it was a full order Mark was more than willing to comply. He nodded his head quickly a few times. It was only after that Taeyong pulled himself back.

‘’Let’s go.’’

They left the room, leaving a bit of a space between each other and walked towards to where they left Dreamies. Soon as they were in their sight and Mark’s heart clenched in his chest. They were sitting on the ground, their heads on each other’s shoulders; some were playing games on their phones and the rest was watching them. Mark turned to Taeyong and found Taeyong looking back at him. He felt the older one’s hand on his shoulder, giving it a light squueze. He smiled assuringly, his heart finally at ease. He walked forward and prepared his throat; he had limited opportunities to do _that_ and he was not going to miss a single one.

‘’YO DREAM!’’

**Author's Note:**

> Please share your thoughts and comments with me! They mean a lot!


End file.
